Landon Crabtree
Landon Crabtree (Born Lamar Crabtree on April 21, 1989) 'is a transgender American Professional Wrestler who wrestles for the American promotion, True Honor Wrestling under her legal name, Landon Crabtree. She is currently the 2011 King of Extreme holder, which has redubbed as Queen of Purity. Early life Landon was born on April 21, 1989 as Lamar Alexander Crabtree in Sacremento, California. Growing up, Lamar expressed free willingly that he never felt that being a man was what he wanted to do, and after legally changing his name to Landon Alexandra Crabtree, she has become a very active pro-equal rights activist. In 2010, Landon Crabtree began training to become a professional wrestler and worked for a lot of small time promotions such as Fresno Championship Wrestling until in 2011 when she was signed to True Honor Wrestling after meeting with Jamie Epson. True Honor Wrestling Landon signed to True Honor Wrestling on June 21, 2011 after meeting Jamie Epson on a West Coast tour. Jamie confronted THW office with Landon's background, and after being signed, Landon became the first transsexual to work for True Honor Wrestling. While waiting to be called to the main roster, Landon was sent to THW's developmental company, School of Honor, until she was called up on July 26 to compete at THW's grandest show, Honor Roll 3. Landon debuted at Honor Roll 3 in the "King of Extreme" match against Jakob Alexander, Noah Van Dyke, Zoe Bailey, Adam Joseph, and Aiden Reid. Landon went on to win the match, with an 8 point score to become the first Transsexual to do so as well as the first person to win the match without the use of any weapons. Since the win, Landon has taken upon the moniker "Queen of Purity" to ensight her self-proclaimed "superior wrestling skills". With the win at Honor Roll 3, Landon has earned a future THW No Rulez Championship title match. Epson Enterprise (July 2011 - September 2011) After winning the King of Extreme match at Honor Roll 3, Landon has gone by the moniker "Queen of Purity". She has also formed a tag team with Jamie's other client, Terrance Carter. The two have yet to team up on camera, but they have been used at house shows under the team name "Epson Enterprises". On the August 2, 2011 edition of Evolution, Landon Crabtree made her television debut against also debuting Adam Douglas in a losing effort. Later in the show, Landon was seen in a backstage segment involving Emma English. On August 9, Landon and Terrance will team up for the first time on television as the Epson Enterprises to faced the twins Stevie Jaxon and Lizzie Jaxon in a winning effort. For the next month, the two would team up sporatically, losing on each occasion. On September 20, Landon Crabtree would sever her ties with Terrance Carter after the two failed to be successful in the division. On that same day, Landon announced on her Twitter that she was still with Epson Enterprise as a client, but would not be around Terrance. The two have since gone into a heated rivalry. THW Pure Championship (Present) On September 13 episode of Evolution, Landon Crabtree announced that the No Rulez Championship was no longer going to be defended in the THW and then champion, Donagh Brannigan, was stripped of the championship. Subsequently, on September 20 General Manager activated the new THW Pure Championship in place of the former No Rulez title, and he granted the division's innovator the title of the first champion. On September 21, Landon gained possession of the physical title belt and has since then been recognized as the first official Pure Championship. The Championship made its physical THW Event debut on September 27 when Landon defeated rival Noah Van Dyke in an Honor Roll 3 Grudge match. Landon then conducted an interview on the THW website giving out the rules for the THW Pure Championship. Pure Honor Wrestling On August 2, 2011 Landon Crabtree announced that she's the first to sign to a contract with Pure Honor Wrestling. She has stated that she is not going to miss THW events for PHW, because she's not willing to drop her bigger commitments, but she has confirmed that she will attend the first PHW event, whenever that may be. Personal life Landon is an active member of the LGBT Pride Association, in attempt to gain equal rights for all men and women, no matter their sexual preference. Landon is also best friends with R&B singer and actress Christina Milian. It was announced on Landon's Twitter that her final "Gender corrections" surgery will be on August 18, 2011. Landon has expressed great excitement and pledges to still fight for everyone to have equal rights. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves **'Edge of Glory - 'Jumping Double Underhook DDT (Present - Primary) **'Pure Instincts' - Rear Naked Chokehold (Present) *''Signature Moves''' **'Final Operation -''' Bridging Northern Light Suplex (Finisher in developmentals)'' **'Destiny Awakening - 'Cross Armbar Submission **'Vixen Deathlock - 'Sharpshooter *'Other Moves' **'Eye Gouging **Eye Rake **Headbutt **Elbow Drop **La Magistral Pin **Snapmare into a Dragon-Sleeper **Reverse DDT **Snap Suplex **Hair pulling into a backbreaker **Standing Dropkick **German Suplex (sometimes multiple ala Kurt Angle & Chris Benoit) **Fisherman Suplex **Suplex **Swinging Neckbreaker **Diving Splash **Swinging Heel Kick (former Finisher in indies) **Running Knee Lift *'Managers' **''''''Jamie Epson (By name) **'Stacie Ingram (Primary)' *'Theme Music' **"Lollipop" by Framing Hanley (2011) **'"Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" by John Cena (2011)' Championships and Accomplishments *True Honor Wrestling **2011 "King of Extreme" Winner **THW Pure Championship - (Current) Category:LGBT characters Category:True Honor Wrestling Talent Category:American characters